


give the angels and demons a purpose

by dyinqstar



Category: Storyshift - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chara is cold, but frisk soon hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give the angels and demons a purpose

they looked up at the dark sky which was lit up by thousands, if not millions of stars. it was so beautiful. only the lucky ones would ever get to land on one of those stars.  
whereas, they, chara, would never see the stars. every day and every night is cold for them. they try to find help, try to speak up, but their entire vessel and mind stills and cannot speak a breath. they are cold, and no one hears. tears run down their soft-pink cheeks as they cover their eyes in their messy dark-crimson colored hair.  
chara is racked with fear and hope. the fear of never being remembered or forgiven, but the hope that things will still get better at some point. and they have to either let go of fear, or give up on hope.  
but you can't just choose one or the other, because throughout your entire life you fly with hope and fear. unless you're, once again, one of the lucky ones. but that? oh, that's very rare. those people should be praised.  
the taunting words echo from the ground through chara's ears and into their brain. all those words hurt them, they can feel every bone in their body aching. and so chara falls to the ground. they can feel blood staining their wrinkled clothes and pouring out of their body, until they die of blood loss.  
i'm cold, they think they scream, can you hear?  
they've plummeted to the ground. the hard, stone-cold ground. but no blood has leaked. only staining tears and the whimpers and cries that come out of their mouth.  
but suddenly, chara hears a familiar voice and quick footsteps nearing towards them.  
"chara! chara, oh my gosh!"  
they can barely lift their head, but they do anyway, and it sends a somewhat sharp pain through their neck and shoulders. it causes them to hitch their breath and then hit the ground again. this time, their forehead hits a small sharp rock and a scab appears on their forehead, small drops of blood dripping from it. chara's vision is blurred, causing everything to suddenly black out and disappear.

"chara? ch-... chara! wake up!"  
opening their eyes, chara finds themself at home, with their friend frisk knelt down close to them. they seem very, very worried...  
"oh thank goodness you're awake!" frisk gently pulls chara into a, somewhat, peaceful embrace and chara is still dazed and confused. they pull away from frisk a couple moments later and rest on the couch again. "frisk... wh-... what happened?"  
everything then falls into a very awkward, yet fragile silence; frisk brushes chara's hair to the side so it doesn't cover their eyes. chara blushes a little, but they know it's because frisk loves their red eyes. no one's ever really liked their red eyes, so i guess you can say frisk is the lucky number one.  
"well.. i-i don't know, i was told by toriel to go looking for you, because you were out for so long, so i came and saw you on the ground bawling your eyes out with a bleeding scab on your face, and i immediately knew that something had happened, s-so i took you home."  
chara then remembered everything...: the thoughts, the breakdown, the hallucinations, everything. they didn't want to remember it. not right now, especially. because right now, they were with frisk.  
"frisk, sweetheart.." they murmured (and yes, chara always calls frisk pet names), "you.. you don't deserve to know what happened. it's too.. too much."  
frisk clenched their fists, eyes narrowed. "chara, c'mon. please? i just care about you... a-a lot.... and.. and i..." they fell into gentle small crystal tears, and chara felt anxious right that moment so they pulled the smaller human close to them and shushed them. "shh... baby, sh... i'm so sorry... it'll be okay. i'll be okay."  
"no... it's not okay, chara," they muttered. "you mean so much to me, and you've... you've been-" they coughed a bit on their tears, "-been acting weird for awhile now. please tell me, chara. please, i won't tell anyone. i'll be here for you. i-i.."  
chara grabbed frisk's hands gently and pulled them close. "i was planning to tell you when i'd be dead," they laughed dryly, "but here it goes: frisk, ever since i met you i couldn't believe you were another human. but you're... you're so caring unlike every other human. so gentle and patient, and.. and beautiful. i don't care what you think of yourself, or what others think of you. you're amazing and so sweet and literally everything i could ever ask for. so... to put that in a shorter explanation... i love you, frisk."  
they sighed heavily, anxiously waiting for a response. not meeting frisk's gaze, they could already feel their muscles tensing.  
"chara.." frisk gasped softly, looking down, "i.. i didn't know you thought of me that way. or... all those ways. and.. and i never thought you would. but.. i... i feel the same. i wanted to tell you for so long, chara. but i'm still my shy, small self... s-so... i love you too. chara."  
they could feel their soul fluttering and brushed frisk's hair out of their eyes too. "does that mean we're kinda.. in a relationship, then?"  
frisk giggled, "i-i guess you could say that, if you want!" chara grinned, picking up frisk bridal style (wow, who knew they had the strength?), "aw yeah!"  
chara pressed their lips against frisk's even though frisk was laughing, which chara thought was adorable. "chara, kiss me laterrrr!"  
"no, sweetie. i'll kiss you all i want," they insisted, making frisk laugh only more. chara continued to press little kisses against frisk's cheeks.

they never really thought about fear, only hope. sure there would be downsides or doubtful moments, but you know.. frisk was there. they always were.  
just when chara thought all humans were an isle of flightless birds, all our souls know good and evil but sometimes it's best to not think too much on the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it kinda sucks ;//v//; i just wanted to make a fluffy storyshift charisk fic. i might write more stuff in the future, idk.. enjoy anyways i guess ! positive criticism / feedback is appreciated uwu


End file.
